Chapter 11
is the second part of the "Start of a Journey Arc". Short Summary At a secluded stone tower, Iremi translates runes for Edermask. During a break, Edermask asks Iremi about Enzu. Meanwhile, in the village, Enzu attends a funeral for his father. Iremi works some more while talking to Edermask. At sunset they return to the village, but on the way encounter Enzu who states his desire to accompany Edermask on his journey. Long Summary A bird chirps in the forest. Iremi points ahead and declares “over there” to Edermask next to her. She goes on to explain that the place isn’t used any more but it is the only place that holds ancient records. “You should be able to find what you’re looking for here.” A stone tower juts out from the forest landscape in front of them. Edermask states that it’s bigger than he had thought. They walk around and Edermask examines some runes on the wall. He looks over at Iremi and tells her that she never ceases to surprise him. She responds by telling him that her name is Iremi. She traces her finger along the ruins which turn them glowing green. She tells Edermask that this ability, although hereditary, is rare because it skips generations. The last time it appeared was 12 generations ago. He responds by noting that the ability to read and understand runes is uncommon. Edermask sits down and smiles. He thanks Iremi and says that it would have taken him months. Iremi accepts his gratitude and states that it’s only fair since he saved their town. Sweat pours down her face. She declares that she’s taking a break and sits down next to Edermask. He comments that it must take a lot of energy while handing her a handkerchief. She accepts it and thanks him. Edermask asks her if she should go check on her friend. She looks saddened and responds that she doesn’t know how to face him. In Adat, a burial pyre containing Sir Henry burns. Enzu stands in front of the villagers with a forlorn look of grief. Villagers morn or solemnly stare at the crackling fire. Wandra is seen among them. Enzu looks up at the pillar of smoke transcending into the sky and thinks of his father. Iremi continues her work of reading the runes and asks Edermask a question. She wonders why he is searching for Immortality Magic when he is already immortal. Iremi turns around surprised since he ignores her and continues to read a book which he notes is fictional. She grumbles that he only says what he wants to say and she goes back to translating the runes. He laughs at something and she yells at him not to laugh. Sun is almost set when they head back to the village. She uses her staff to light up the path. Edermask complements Iremi on her work. She says it’s fine and that she’s learning new things as well. She looks up surprised to see Enzu leaning on a tree apparently waiting for them. He walks toward them and demands to Edermask to “Take me with you”. Edermask looks at him with a serious expression. Iremi once again says “Enzu…”. Quick Reference Characters *Iremi *Edermask *Enzu *Wandra Magic Used *Rune Magic *Illumination Magic Site Navigation Category:Start of a Journey Arc Chapters Category:Chapters